McDowell's Outreach Project has as its major purpose the coordination, mobilization and implementation of cancer control programs in the state of Kentucky. Cancer-related information, education and referral are the key components of the control effort. Medical professionals, psycho-social professionals, educators, patients/families and the general public are all target audiences for the outreach programs. Three regional offices located in Hyden, Morehead and Somerset have been functioning for over two years. Just recently three additional offices were initiated in Paducah, Madisonville and Lexington which will bring the total counties served by McDowell to 95. These regional offices are served by 12 interdisciplinary District Cancer Councils which are voluntary, advisory groups providing input to McDowell on the identification of local needs and resources as well as the most appropriate strategies for implementation of cancer control programs in the community.